


Consume Me (because I'm all yours)

by auroraphilealis (xrosepetalsx), embarrassing_myself



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M, NSFW headcanons, nsfw blog, nsfw phan headcanons, tumblr pimp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 16:30:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6914725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xrosepetalsx/pseuds/auroraphilealis, https://archiveofourown.org/users/embarrassing_myself/pseuds/embarrassing_myself
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Can I have some Dom!powerbottom!phil and sub!top!dan hcs with a lot of praise and teasing please? </p><p> </p><p>  <i>a preview of my new nsfw phan blog featuring future roleplays and nsfw headcanons managed by myself and <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/embarrassing_myself/pseuds/embarrassing_myself">embarrassing_myself</a></i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Consume Me (because I'm all yours)

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys! this is largely just an excuse to pimp out a new blog I created with [embarrassing_myself](http://archiveofourown.org/users/embarrassing_myself/pseuds/embarrassing_myself) as an excuse to write and post nsfw phan headcanons (or just normal headcanons if you guys have a thirst for fluffy sweet ones you'd like to prompt). We'll also be using the blog to gather rp prompts, and to post future rp's together. While the headcanons beyond this preview one will not be cross-posted to ao3, I assure you all future rp stories will be, including the eventual continuation of [Brick by Brick.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5180303/chapters/11934179)
> 
> If you'd like to follow said blog, you can here: [phantasycorp](http://phantasycorp.tumblr.com)
> 
> For now, have a preview of one of our headcanons, and if you'd like some more, please feel free to send us some at our ask page [here](http://phantasycorp.tumblr.com/ask), or stalk through [ here ](http://phantasycorp.tumblr.com/tagged/headcanons)to read other's we've written so far. Depending on the prompt, one of us will hopefully reply unless it's something that neither of us feel comfortable writing. 
> 
> Love, Brooklyn & Eliza

\- no one’s every understood phil like dan, and that’s what makes it all possible for them. they’ve got the perfect system with dan spread eagle against the bed spread, hands and legs tied down to keep him that way, and phil marveling over his body with rough hands and a rougher tongue. dan’s never been so happy to be tied down

\- phil’s a tease, though, and a powerbottom at that, enjoying nothing better than riding dan until dan is seeing stars, a cock ring tight around him to keep him from coming until phil’s done with him. (and phil likes to keep going, and going, and going, edging them both and loving every single second of it. dan’s lucky if he gets to come the second time phil does, but he doesn’t mind.)

\- tonight there all set up, and phil’s got his hands pressed to dan’s balls, massaging and rubbing them between his fingers as he fingers himself open, head titlted back and eyes half lidded, biting at his bottom lip to keep all his sounds in. he’s sweating, and all dan can do is watch, his heart beating hard in his chest as he moans, loud, the way phil likes him. (dan never complains that phil refuses to make any noises at all, and prides himself on the chances to make phil cry out for him)

- “so pretty like this for me, baby, all spread out,” phil whispers, and his voice is so fucking husky. dan’s hips want to cant off the bed, but he holds them still, tears burning at his eyes from the overwhelming sensation of phil’s fingers on his balls. he’s so fucking sensitive, and that’s probably the biggest reason phil likes to play with him. 

\- phil grins. “hold still for me baby, and maybe it won’t be so bad tonight,” he teases sweetly, squeezing in a particularly sensitive region to test dan’s resolve. dan squeezes his eyes shut and gasps, hard, but he manages to holdl still. “oh, you’re so good. so good for me, aren’t you? can’t wait for me to take you, can you?” he coo’s, leaning in to kiss at dan’s forehead in praise. “i love the way you hold back for me. couldn’t have asked for anything better. want me to ride you now baby?’

\- it’s a direct question, and dan know’s better than to not answer, so he nods his head and opens his mouth on a “yes,” but he hardly gets through it before phil is pressing his fingers against dan’s taint, and he groans, taken by surprise, his hips jolting up. dan’s panting as he opens his eyes again, realizing he’s already crying, and finds phil’s sweet eyes watching him.

- “so receptive to me,” phil coo’s. “don’t worry baby, I wanted you to do that. want to see you fall apart underneath me,” he whispers, and leans back in again to pepper dan’s face with kisses as he finally removes his hand from dan’s balls. phil’s repositioning himself, but dan can hardly tell. he’s too busy soaking in phil’s affection as phil kisses away his tears, whining softly and begging with his eyes. phil takes the hint and kisses him properly. dan opens hi mouth to him, and lets him have his way. 

\- mostly, dan just wants phil to consume him, and he doesn’t care in what way. it’s equally amazing to have phil riding him over and over again until dan can’t breathe as it is to have phil kissing the life out of him and making him forget his own name.

\- as it is, phil’s doing both. his hips are poised over dan’s cock, and his tongue is down dan’s throat, and his fingers are pressing tight against the skin of dan’s ribs. he fully intends to use a fair bit of force, to cause some bruising, as he starts to sink down. he can hear dan gasping in his mouth, can hear how he’s crying already, and they’ve only just gotten started. 

\- phil know’s dan’s been gagging for this for ages. they haven’t had a proper scene in weeks, months even, since the tour started. he knows the tears are relief, and still, they upset him. he leans in and kisses dan’s tears away again, and then coo’s in his ear, “i’ll take care of you, dan. i’m going to keep you going for _hours_. is that what you want, baby boy?”

- “yes daddy, please. please, please, take care of me daddy,” dan whines in reply, and he’s gasping on choked sobs already. phil grins down at him, and starts to ride him in earnest. 

\- the cock ring is tight around dan’s body, holding him to himself so he won’t finish accidentally, but they both know phil won’t punish him for it. it’s been so long, and they’ll both try their best, but phil can’t expect dan to hold as long as he knows he can. they’re both craving this, though, and phil presses his hands harder into dan’s ribs, bruising the skin with his nails as he fucks himself down on dan, losing himself in the sensation of swelling orgasm. it’s hot and heated in his belly, and he stops with gritted teeth against a sound when he finds himself right at the edge.

\- dan bucks up into him, whining and crying out, phil smacks at his belly.

- “that’s enough.”

\- the sound of phil’s voice, husky and warm, but full of authority, stops dan short, and he bites down on his bottom lip hard as he cries, wanting so bad to finish, but knowing how much more amazing it will be if he can just hold it.

- “hush now. i got you baby boy,” phil reassures him, and they begin again.


End file.
